Summer
by Summer the Hedgehog
Summary: OK. people this is my first story here. please R&R. i suck at summaries, so just read this and review it for part 2. *Update Ch.8 is now up and waiting for your reviews!
1. The Blur

Legal Disclaimer:  
  
Most of the characters are copyright Sega, Dic, and Archie Comic Publications. Summer, Nikki, Daniel, the Under R. Freedom Fighters, and Tommy are copyright me, Summer the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog is from Sonic Adventure 2 and is in this fic. I know I'm only supposed to use SatAm characters and some of my own, but oh well.  
  
Author's Notes: At the beginning of the story I confuse you. So. Expect anything. Anyways, On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 1: A Blur  
  
A blur ran through the streets of the polluted city. A few SWATbots tried to stop it, but were off their feet and destroyed by the shockwave it made. It ran around Robotropolis a few times, and then disappeared into the shadows to catch its breath. It started running again, about 500 mph, looking left, right, and forward for it's final destination. It knew the streets fairly well. It found its last building, then, skidded to a stop.  
  
It was still hidden in the shadows, but was aiming one arm toward a building extremely far down the street. Lightning crackled from its fingers, hitting the building. Thus, causing numerous SWATbots to run down there to see what caused the fire, and to put it out. It ran up to the building, spin-dashed through the door, and then set its blast charges.  
  
It ran back out, and headed toward the middle of the city. There it took off its pack, dug into it, and pulled out a small, green, handheld computer. "Nikki, open up the door", it said. A trapdoor slid open, a few feet away. A pair of eyes was starring out. "Did you set the charges?" a muffled voice whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I set 'em," it answered. It reached into its backpack again, pulled out a remote, and then pushed the button. Four explosions were heard. "Alright!" it yelled, and then jumped down the hole. "Way to go, Summer!" the small, female, two-tailed fox yelled. "Be quiet!" summer whispered harshly. "Oh, uh, sorry." Nikki said quietly. "Anything happen while I was gone?" Summer asked. " Oh, nothing, unless you care about Shadow being really worried about you." Nikki said. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, he loves me and my good looks", Summer answered. "Summer, you're the only green, girl, magic wielding, super speeding, hedgehog around here." Nikki said. "Oh, yeah, great way to single me out. Besides, you're the only pink, two-tailed, flying fox around here." A chipmunk ran up the stairs to them, "Summer, Tommy needs to see you", the chipmunk said between breaths. "Okay, calm down Daniel, take a few deep breaths. Oh by the way, find something to hold on to cause…JUICE TIME!" She sped off, leaving them clutching the walls. Summer arrived at the bobcat's cabin, and knocked on the wooden door. A bobcat opened it then beckoned her inside. The bobcat, Tommy asked, "Did ya get the charges set in the most Northern, Southern, Western and Eastern most buildings?" "Like I already told Nikki, I got 'em", she said. "Okay, you may go to your cabin", Tommy told her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the hidden Freedom Fighter Village of Knothole…  
  
  
  
Sixteen year-old Sonic Hedgehog was sleeping in his hut when he was awakened by the explosions, "huh, what is that" Sonic asked to no one in particular. There was another explosion and Sonic jumped up and sped out the door, forgetting his shoes and watch. He looked all around Knothole, and then looked toward Robotropolis. He saw four columns of smoke rising in the city. "Sonic! Oh, there you are", Sally yelled, running up to him. "What's up Sal?" Sonic asked, turning to face her. "Sonic, wonder what made those explosions, and tomorrow at daybreak, you're going to find out." Sally told him. "Sal, what time is it?" Sonic asked. "It's just after midnight", she said. "Sonic, go back to sleep but remember to set your alarm for six thirty." "Alright, okay, I'm going", he said walking off but not before giving Sally a peck on the lips. "Night, Sal", said Sonic before speeding back to his hut. "Goodnight Sonic", Sally whispered.  
  
  
  
Back to somewhere under Robotropolis…  
  
  
  
Summer walked back to her underground cabin. She heard something move behind her, and she stopped to listen. A bobcat was sneaking through the shadows, coming up behind her. "I've already heard you…TOMMY!", she yelled, turning around and grabbing the bobcat by the shoulders. "Summer, tomorrow, or I mean at six forty-five you're going to serve as scout and see how Robotnik's fairing with the destruction of those buildings." "Okay, I'll set my alarm…JAM TIME!" she yelled and ran to her cabin and shut the door.  
  
  
  
At 6:30 in Knothole…  
  
  
  
  
  
1 "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE…" Sonic's alarm went off. It stopped beeping because he slammed on it with his fist. "MMMMmmm… ili ogs  
  
HEY! Wait! Stop runnin' away!" Sonic yelled. I would say he was half- asleep, but… then I'd be lying. He's probably three-fourths asleep. Sonic started trying to run in his sleep, but only ended up getting himself tangled in his hammock. The hammock twisted around a few, before finally straightening out. Unfortunately, Sonic was on the under-side. He fell straight down, onto the floor. "Ooof!" Sonic mumbled because he landed on his stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of him. "Wait, what the heck was I supposed to do today, getting' up so freakin' early!" He yelled. Sonic clamped his hand to his mouth, realizing he had yelled at the top of his lungs, when everyone else in Knothole was supposed to be asleep. Sonic remembered his mission, and ran to look at his clock, which not to be found. He looked for a few minutes, then remembered his watch. He grabbed it off the bed, or, hammock-side table, and put it on.  
  
2 


	2. The Meeting

Alrighty then! O.K. people. I'm finally back and with me I've brought a whole new chapter. In case you were wondering, I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters, because I AM POOR! I LIVE IN A TRASHCAN! Oh, sorry. OK, on with the fic!

The Meeting

Beep! Beep! Be... Summer broke her alarm with her hand. She got up much easier than Sonic did. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. Six-forty, it said. "Oh, gosh better hurry." she whispered to herself.

Author's Note: In case anybody was wondering, here's what Summer looks like: She's light green with straight, blond, shoulder-length hair. She has blue eyes, blue shoes that look similiar to Sonic's, except their not as pointy. Her shoes can turn into roller blades at her will. She's an excellent roller blader. She looks similiar to Sonic, except girlish in build and about 5 in. shorter. She wears bell-bottom jeans with a purple no-sleeve tee-shirt, and white gloves. She is pretty good in martial arts, and can run as fast as Sonic. Her weapon, besides magic, is a 2 ft. long kitana. The hilt has upward-pointing silver wings, and a sapphire, cut like a diamond on the bottom. Okay, that was more than the way she looks, it was more like a profile. Sorry, just wanted to give you some info. Also, she's 15.

Summer got dressed, put on her necklace and watch, and raced out the door, and into the clearing. There, she ran up the stairs and out the trap door.

********************************************************************************

Sonic raced toward Robotropolis. He reached the edge of the city, the junkyard, and hid behind a pile of trash. He stopped to look around, saw nothing, and ran in. He started sneaking around. Well, mainly toward the closest column of smoke. The closer he got, the more the smoke looked like a tornado. He saw hundreds of SWATbots going through the wreckage. He heard something sneaking up behind him. He turned around and saw two luminous blue eyes staring at him through the darkness. He yelped in surprise, and jumped back, hitting his head against the wall. He was knocked unconscious, but the last thing he saw was the owner the bright blue eyes coming toward him. Then, everything went black.

********************************************************************************

Summer ran through Robotropolis, and happened to catch sight of something darting through the shadows. She decided to follow it. It was heading to one of the buildings she had destroyed the day before. She was curious as to find out who it was, because, somehow, she seemed to know the figure. She kept getting closer, and closer behind it. She saw it look back, but couldn't find somewhere to hide fast enough. So she just backed up, and kept her body hidden, but her eyes open. It yelped and jumped backward, banging its head on the wall._ Oh, I hope I haven't hurt him,_ she thought . She rushed over to see if he was okay. She saw his eyes close, before they did she saw they were green. _His eyes were green, too. I wonder if, no, it couldn't be. He died when I was little. Sometimes I wish he were around, though_, she thought.She picked him up, ran to the closest trapdoor, to get him to the infirmary.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well, what do ya, think? I think that the whole fan fiction in general has a sucky title, but I think so far that it's pretty good. So, review and you might get to read the third chapter, Worries. Anyway, Bye!

~Summer T. Hedghog


	3. Worries

Okay, hello again!  
  
Of course, it's me, Summer! Alright, for those of you who have been waiting, here it is, Ch. 3:  
  
1 Worries  
  
A\N: Sorry, the last ch. was short, and I'm sure this one will be to! Sorry. Also who was "he" in Ch. 2? Maybe I'll tell in Ch. Four. You'll just have to wait and see! Anyway, here we go!  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hello, is anyone in here?" Summer screamed, still holding the mysterious blue hedgehog to her chest. She set him down on a table, and ran around looking for the doctor. She ran to the back, and saw him, asleep at his desk. " Silver!" no answer. "Silver! Wake UP! You have a patient here!" still no answer. Summer grabbed Silver and dragged him into the other room. He woke up about halfway there. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake now! You can let me go!" he yelled. "Okay, Doc, get to work!" Summer yelled, unfortunately, for him, close to his ear. "Ahhhh! You could bust a hedgehog's eardrum ya know! Besides, get to work on what?" he asked. " Oh, the lights." Summer ran to the corner of the room and flipped the light switch. The lights blinked on. "Oh. That." Silver said, looking at the hedgehog lying on the table. "Duh! What were you going to get to work on?" Summer screamed, her impatience showing very well. Silver, however, wasn't listening. He had begun an examination, 'hmm'ing, and 'ah'ing. Summer, was tapping her foot, getting extremely bored. " Well? What's wrong with him?" she asked. "He is unconscious,"Duh! "and seems to have suffered an extremely mild concussion." I didn't scare him that much, did I? " How long until he gets better?" Summer asked. " Oh, I'd say about two days." Silver answered, completely, oblivious to her impatience. Two days! Two whole days! Wow, the last time I hit my head was well, I forgot. I guess, I hit my head pretty hard, she thought. " Well, how long until he wakes up?" Summer asked. "He'll probably wake up in a few hours," A few hours? Just exactly how long is a few? " If you don't mind my asking, where did you find him? Weren't you supposed to be spying on Robotnic?" asked Silver. " I'll answer both questions, but I'll answer the second question first. I was on my way to the south building, when I saw a figure sneaking around. Well, you know me, miss into everything. I had to follow him, so I did. I kept getting closer, trying to see who it was, buuuut, and then he turned around. So, I back up, so he wouldn't see who I was. I guess I surprised him. He kinda yelped and jumped backwards, hitting his head on the wall. So there you have it." She finished. "Okay, I have two things to tell you. Number one: I feel sorry for you when ole' Tom Cat finds out. Number two: You look a lot like him." And number three, I think you're the most beautiful girl ever, Silver added secretly to himself.  
  
  
  
1.1 Five Hours Later…  
  
  
  
Why does my head hurt so much, and who was that person with the blue eyes? Sonic thought to himself, remembering what happened. Sonic tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't open so easy. He finally got them open. Summer had noticed the hedgehog's eyes straining, so she got up from her chair, after getting yelled at for three hours. She stood over the hedgehog's bed and stared straight at him. Sonic opened his eyes and saw nothing but blue. He tried to reach up and rub his eyes, but he didn't have the strength to. He blinked a few times and saw he was staring into someone else's eyes. He gasped as the person backed away. "Hey, hey, easy now. No one here is going to hurt you." A girl voice said soothingly. Sonic vision cleared. He saw he was in a bed, a hospital bed. He started looking around, and saw a green, female hedgehog standing there, who looked remarkably like him. He also saw a little pink fox standing beside the hedgehog. " Where am I?" he asked. The girl hedgehog launched into an explanation, "You are in the hospital, or infirmary, of the Under R. Freedom Fighters. " Okay. Now that that's settled who are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm Summer, Summer T. Hedgehog. My best friend here is Nicolette Rain." The little fox started, " But everyone calls me Nikki." Nikki said. " Well, we've told you who we are, who are you?" Summer asked. "Before I answer, I just want you to know, I had a little sister named Summer. I'm Sonic The Hedgehog! Fastest Thing Alive!" Sonic said. He watched Summer fall backwards as he told them his name. Nikki caught her. Summer said quietly " I had a big brother named Sonic, whose eyes were emerald green." Sonic's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Could Summer really be his long thought-dead little sister? I know, it's a cliffhanger, but I like cliffhangers. I guess this chapter turned out longer than I thought, didn't it? Well, what do ya think, please read and review, pretty please, with a strawberry on top (I hate cherries!). I haven't named ch. 4 yet, but I will when I write it. Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Summer T. Hedgehog 


	4. A Shocking Revelation

If anyone is wondering, I do NOT! Own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters; also I DO own Silver C. Hedgehog from Ch. Three. If you want any legal stuff, read chapter 1. This is the last time I'm telling all you people this, O.K! Also, in Ch. 2, when I said I live in a trashcan, I do have a laptop in there, I mean here, though. O.k. No more disclaimers. Go read Ch. 1 if you want to see it. Aaaaaaaaanyway, On with the fic!  
  
1 A Shocking Revelation  
  
Summer watched Sonic's eyes widen with surprise as her heartbeat was rapidly getting faster. Sonic spoke first, in barely audible whisper, "No Way. I mean, I, I, I thought she was dead." Summer cleared her throat, because it was getting dry, Summer spoke in a similar fashion: "I, um, that is, oh, forget it! But I thought h-h-he had died, w-w-when I was little." She finally stuttered. "Summer, wouldn't it be cool, If I had a big brother? Summer? Summer? Are you listening to me? Summer! Oh, never mind." Nikki said, after getting no response.  
  
Nikki could see how the two hedgehogs resembled each other. She glanced at Sonic, sitting straight up in the bed, who hadn't moved a muscle, since he last spoke. She glanced at Summer, who had finally fallen back, luckily for her, into a chair. Nikki thought for a second, then, she decided to go get Shadow.  
  
She out the door, to Shadow's hut, and banged on his door. "Shadow! Shadow! Are you in there? Shaaaaaaddooooowwww!!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could. Unfortunately, he had already opened the door. He cleared his throat. Nikki heard him. "Oh, sorry. I, uh, didn't see you standing there." She said. "Well what have you come to bother me this time for, runt?" he said gruffly. "Um, Shadow. I really think you should come and see what happened to Summer." Nikki said quietly. At the mention of the name 'Summer' his attitude immediately changed. "What happened to her?" he asked.  
  
Nikki told him about Summer finding Sonic in Robotropolis, and how they might be brother and sister. "Alright Nikki, you go find Silver, and tell him to open up the Robotropolis mainframe. You do know what to tell him to look for, right?" Shadow told her. "Of course I do, I may be only ten, but I'm Not stupid. Emphasis on NOT." Nikki answered. " Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" He said. They raced off in two different directions.  
  
1.1 Finally, back to Knothole…  
  
1.2  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 It can't possibly take this long on a scouting mission, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn thought to herself. "Bunnie, are you absolutely positive that he'll be back soon?" she asked about the fiftieth time in an hour. " Of course, sugah. Ya'll know he's always late." Bunnie answered her best friend. "Aunt Sally, when's Sonic gonna be back?" Tails asked as he walked into the mess hall. "If there's anything that hedgehog never misses, it's dinner." Sally said, as she ate her salad. Bunnie decided to answer Tails' question. "Sugah-fox, I have know idea exactly when he's gonna be back, but if your worried about him, that's okay hon. I don' think anybody 'round here knows when he'll be back, but like I told Sally, here, he'll be back soon. And if he ain't, he's gonna tell us where he is somehow, okay. Now, Ya'll calm down, I promise that we'll at least have talked to him by two o'clock."  
  
1.5 The Under R. Freedom Fighter Headquarters…  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Nikki burst into Silver's door, without even bothering to knock. "Silver!" she yelled. He was at his computer, How convenient, Nikki thought. "Why does everyone keep yelling at me today?" Silver whined. "Silver, would you please search the Mobitropolis Residence Record, you know the one the King updated every time someone was born." Nikki said. "Even though I already have, I would like to know why." Said Silver. "Because we don't have enough evidence to know if Summer and that other hedgehog, what's his name. Oh yeah, Sonic." "Allllrighty then. Well, let's see here, under Sonic the Hedgehog. Ahh. It says he had one sibling." Silver read off the computer screen. "Well, click on it!" Nikki said beginning to get excited, even though it was not for her, she was happy for her best friend.  
  
"Okay. Calm down. Don't have a cow. Anyway. Let's see. Click on siblings, click on Summer." He was talking to himself again. The computer screen went blank for a second then a picture, with some words beside it started to load. The picture looked like one Summer had of herself when she was little (about 5). The words beside it read: 'Presumed killed during the coup, was a very unusual child. Had magic powers. She was the younger sister to the fast little (annoying little) Sonic Hedgehog.' Nikki nearly fell backwards out of her chair  
  
Well, people what do ya think. Also, special thanks to Scotty CF, who, by the way, writes great stories, put a strawberry on top. When the computer screen said 'annoying little', that's what King Acorn thought of Sonic. I know you hate to see a good chapter end, but I am now experiencing writer's block, though not for the first time, I might add. So R&R (for those of you new readers, that does NOT mean rest and relaxation, it means read and review) my story PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, sorry. Anywho, ta-ta for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer T. Hedgehog 


	5. Finding Out

Hello All! I'm finally back! Wahoo! Now it has been an extremely long time since I last posted a chapter, 'cause I was in Nawlins Louisiana! In case anyone of my adoring fans doesn't know what that means, I've been to New- Orleans, Louisiana. Alright people, here is the next chapter in my world famous story (my friends say I'm full of myself, I say they should be eaten by a man-eating kitten!). Oh, and of course you should already know that there are NO more disclaimers, legal or not, if you want one, go and read chapter 1 again! Sorry, I uh, got a little ahead (or behind) myself there, uh, anyway, on with the fic! *Summer is sitting here as I type, and here's what she says: Finally!!!!!*  
  
1 Finding Out  
  
Why can't the doctor's office be closer to his house? Nikki said quietly to herself as she flew back to the infirmary. She slammed the door open to a scene not much different than when she had left: Summer was still sitting in her chair, Sonic was still sitting straight up in bed, drooling a little, and Shadow (who, of course wasn't there when she had gone) was trying to get some sort of reaction out of Summer.  
  
"Come on babe, what's wrong with you?" Shadow asked Summer again for the umpteenth time. Nikki just stared and at first she thought that it was kind of cute, then remembered she was still young and that it would be awhile until she had some guy fussing over he like that, so she changed her mind and mentally went 'YUCK!'. "Summer! Sonic! I have some reeeeeeeeaaaallly interesting news!" Nikki screamed. Both Summer and Sonic came out of their trance-like states and jumped up. Well, Sonic would have jumped up, had he not been so out of energy, so he jumped, and kinda fell down, back into the bed (he had been standing on it for about 2 seconds). "What! What! What did you find out? Are we brother and sister, are we even related? Or, is it just pure coincidence?" the two hedgehogs screamed. Shadow just backed up and covered his ears. "Calm down! Calm down, everybody just needs to calm down!" Nikki yelled. "I personally think that Nikki herself needs to calm down." Said I! Me! The writer! To myself!  
  
"Runt, calm down and tell them what you found out!" Shadow yelled (voicing my opinion). "Okay, okay. Now Summer, you promise that you won't blow another hole in the ceiling?" Nikki said, remembering the last time Summer was this excited. "I promise! I'll just put my hands in my pockets. No, wait, that won't work, because then I'll just blow a hole through my favorite jeans! Oh well, if I blow a hole through the ceiling, I promise to help clean it up this time!" Summer said, already so excited that it's scary. "Summer, why are your gloves turning yellow?" Sonic asked, pointing at her gloves from underneath his covers. Summer glanced down at her hands, blushed a tiny bit, and then hid her hands behind her back. "All right, enough stalling, tell us already!" She said, changing the subject.  
  
"Alright, is everyone ready? Summer and Sonic are…" Nikki paused, adding extra suspense, "brother and Sister!!" Nikki yelled. Sonic yelled. Summer yelled even louder, then blew a hole in the roof, right above Shadow. He glanced up, saw part of the ceiling start to break, and step back. The ceiling fell, right where he had been standing. Summer ran and dove into his arms. Then, she glanced back at Sonic and ran to hug her long lost brother.  
  
Well, what do ya think; I know that this one is probably my shortest chapter ever, but I am in a hurry to get this one finished. It will probably have around 17 or 18 chapters, so I have a long way to go. Anyway see ya! JUICE&JAM TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Summer C. Hedgehog 


	6. Catching Up

Allllllllllllllllrighty then, people, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sure you've all missed me! Okay, here's my next chapter:  
  
  
  
Catching Up  
  
  
  
"Well, brother, how has your life been?" Summer asked plainly, while sitting in Shadow's lap. "After the coup, I mean." She said again. "Oh, well, here goes: When that idiot Ro-butt-nik's SWATbots took over the castle, Julayla, and Sal's makeshift mom, led all of us, when I say us, I mean Sal, Bunnie, Antoine, Me, and Rotor, out of the palace, into the woods, and to this little village. And it's there I've stayed up until now. Oh, yeah, I found Tails while on a scouting mission, like I was this morning. I was trying to find out what caused those explosions, and now I have a feeling it was one of you-"Um, Sonic I hate to interrupt, but who's Tails?" Nikki asked. "Only, my best friend. Nikki, he looks a lot like you. Especially yours and his two tails." "Cool, now maybe I can have some more friends, maybe even another BEST friend. Like me and Summer." Nikki said.  
  
"Summer now that I've told you about my short and boring life. Actually, I think I must have just written, single-handedly the most boring autobiography on Mobius! But, that's only because I left some parts out. Okay, Summer tell about YOUR life." Sonic finished. "Okay, well…  
  
  
  
In Knothole…  
  
  
  
"WHERE IS HE?!" Sally screamed. "Why do ya keep askin' mah? I DON'T KNOW!" Bunnie Rabbot said, getting very impatient with her best friend. "Aunt Bunnie, where's Sonic?" Tails asked timidly. "I don't know sugah, I don't know."  
  
  
  
Under R. HQ…  
  
  
  
"I escaped from the palace hiding underground, with Mom and Da-"WHAT? I thought dad had died during the war BEFORE the coup? A-a-and m-mom, I saw Butt-nik kill her single handedly! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Sonic interrupted. "IF YOU WOULD SHUT-UP! I WOULD EXPLAIN!" Summer yelled impatiently. "They just met, and they're already fighting like a true brother and sister." Shadow whispered into Nikki's ear. Nikki giggled.  
  
She immediately regretted it: "Just exactly WHAT are you laughing at?" Summer and Sonic yelled together. "I-I-I-I was j-just giggling about s- something you t-two reminded me of." Nikki stammered. "Awe, leave the kid alone. She was just giggling about something I told her." Shadow said, not wanting Nikki to get scared. "She's just a pup." Shadow. " Well, as I was saying, I followed an underground tunnel, WITH MOM AND DAD, who WERE alive, to a clearing, where we saw more escapees. Most were all little kids, like I was then. Like Tommy, Daniel, Silver, Sierra, Shelly, Shelly's mom, Savanna, and both of Savanna's parents. So, here I am, and where I most likely always will be. By the way, Sonic, don't you think that all of your friends are really worried about you?" Summer asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot!" Sonic yelled. "Summer, is there a radio anywhere around here, so I can tell them that I'm okay? Well sort of okay." He asked. "Yeah, there's one in my hut. Hold on, I'll go get it!" Summer yelled. She disappeared and burst through the open doorway a few seconds later with a small computer in her hands. The computer is a lot like Sally's Nicole, but this one's name is Nadine. " Sorry I took so long, but I had to find her, and then I remembered that she was in my purple vest pocket, so I had to get it. Anyway, here ya go!" Summer said as she turned Nadine on: "Wuz up, my green buddy?" the computer said in a slightly normal voice. "Nadia, open up communications applet. Now contact coordinates are… Um, Sonic, what's the name of Sal's computer?" Summer asked. "Tell Nadia to search for Nicole/32-539. Okay? Then give her to me." Sonic answered. "Nadia, coordinates are Nicole/32-539." Summer handed Nadia to Sonic. "Yo, 'sup Nicole?" Sonic said into the speaker. A highly computer-sounding voice answered: "What's up my main hedgehog?" the computer Nicole answered.  
  
"Nicole, can you put Sal on speaker?" he asked. "No prob'." "Sal, Sal can ya here me?" Sonic asked. "SONIC! Where in the world are you! You had me worried sick!" Sally's voice was heard over Nadia's speakers. "Sal, I have suffered an EXTREMELY minor concussion. I'm perfectly okay, but I won't be able to come back to Knothole until Saturday. I have a HUGE surprise for you!" Sonic said, ready to tell her about Summer. "Sal, I have to go, I'm using someone else's computer.  
  
Knothole…  
  
  
  
"Wait! Sonic! WAIT!!! You didn't even tell me where you are?" Sally yelled, but he had already "hung up".  
  
  
  
Well, what do ya think? Please tell me. Your reviews keep me happy. Please R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks! Anyway… JUICE&JAM TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Summer C. Hedgehog 


	7. Surprise

Alright people, I'm finally back! I know you're all ready to see Sonic getting better, so, today, he does! As I've told you before, the ONLY disclaimers are on chapters one and two, so, I own NOTHING, well except this story! Alright, here we go!

Surprise!

The two days passed quickly for the young brother and sister. They spent the WHOLE time exchanging adventure stories, finding more about each other, and basically, just getting to know the other one better. So, finally, Sonic's better!

"Man, I feel better than ever!" Sonic yelled, while racing around the underground village. "Geez man, now I know where I got my speed from." Summer said, while chasing him. "I can't hear you, you'll have to catch me to talk to me!" He yelled back to her. Summer jumped up, sailing over his head, and landed in front of him. "Whoa... you have got to show me how to do that. "Now, can we talk?" She asked innocently. "Sure." Sonic said. "Sonic, I thought you told Sal that you'd be back , uh, there. Well, once you got better, anyway." She said.

"I completely forgot! Um, Summer, can, I, uh, um, use your computer?" Sonic stuttered. "Okay." she answered. Summer grabbed his wrist and zoomed off toward her hut.

When they got there, she started rummaging through the drawers of a desk. She stopped, thought for a second, then reached into the pocket of her purple vest (she owns a purple vest, right along with her purple tank top). "Here ya go!" she handed him her handheld computer, Nadine. "Nadine, communications, then," Sonic said. "Sonic! What's up? Okay, name the place that you want to communicate to." The computer, Nadia, said. "Nicole, Sal's little handheld." He said. "Okay." Nadia answered.

"Hello? Sonic? Is that you?" Sally's voice came through the speaker. "Hiya, Sal!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic! Where are you? Can you come home now?! If you don't, I will personally come and drag you by your ears!" Sally yelled. "Sheesh, she's bossy, isn't she?" Summer asked quietly. "Who IS THAT?" Sally screamed. "That is my surprise!" Sonic yelled back. "COME HOME NOW!" Sal screamed again. "Aunt Sally, is that Sonic?" A timid voice was heard over the receiver. "TAILS!" Sonic yelled into the computer.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed over Sally's shoulder. "Where ARE you, Sonic? Are you hurt? Can you come home now, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Pretty Please, with a chilidog on top?" Tails asked, well, yelled.

"Alright, okay, calm down, I'm coming. Besides, I have a surprise for you!" Sonic said. "A surprise! For me!? Sonic, what is it, what is it?" Tails screamed, excitedly. "YES! But the surprise is a who, and it's not only for You! It's for everybody!" Sonic yelled. "Okay!" Tails said happily.

"Be there in a Sonic Second!" Sonic yelled, and ended the connection. He handed the computer back to Summer. "With all that yellin' you could break my audio transmitters." Nadia said. "Sorry, Nadia. But I talking to my friends and they are extremely worried about me. It's not MY fault that Sal yells at the top of her lungs every time she sees me. Emphasis on the word MY." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you'll have to lead, because, um, Me and Nikki have absolutely NO idea where Knothole is. "Hey, Nikki! Where are ya! We're ready to go, so come on!" Summer yelled outside her door, as she was putting Nadine back in her vest. 

"Summer! Here I come! But you'll have to catch me, 'cause I can't stop!" Nikki yelled. Something pink came flying out nowhere, going really fast. Summer jumped in front of it, and it slammed into her chest, the momentum knocking them both against the wall of Summer's hut. Sonic ran over to where his sister and Nikki were lying on the ground, a crumpled heap of pink and green. "Summer, are ya okay?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

Summer sat up, with Nikki sitting on her lap. Sonic reached down, grabbed her hand, and helped her up. Nikki jumped to the ground. "Sorry, Summer. But sometimes my brakes don't work so good." Nikki said. "That's okay Nikki, just don't go so fast when your brakes don't work well." Summer said, shaking her head back and forth to get some sense into it.

"Okay, let's go!" Summer said, grabbing one of Nikki's and Sonic's arms. Summer sped up the stairs and out a trapdoor.

*****************************************************************

The three made it out of Robotropolis without problem, much to Sonic's dismay. When they got to the edge of the forest Sonic took the lead.

They ran to the hollow log, and jumped down, landing on the haystack.

Sally, Bunnie, Tails, all of Knothole was there to greet Sonic. He Summer and Nikki in the haystack, and ran to hug Sal and all his friends. Finally, someone noticed them, unfortunately it was Sally. "WHO IS THAT?" She yelled.

Sonic ran up to his sister and said, pointing to her, "This, everyone is my little sister Summer, and this-" he said, pointing to Nikki, "is her best friend, Nicholette Raine. Um... Surprise?" Sonic said as everyone stared at him and Summer, comparing them.

*****************************************************************

Well, what do ya think? Petty good, good, wonderful, fantastic, or, please nobody say this one, absolutely horrible? I LOVE Strawberries! Anyway... JUICE&JAM TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!

~Summer C. Hedgehog


	8. Tough Desicion

Hey people! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! In this chapter something happens. Ooooooooh. Okay, now if I've told you once, I've told you a million times already, there are NO more disclaimers. So, if all you people are as excited as I am, then, I guess you can read chapter eight. But don't push it with chapter nine, well, not yet, anyway. So, shall I continue?

Tough Decision 

"Summer, you're really Sonic's sister?" Tails asked. "Yep, in the flesh. Cool, huh?" Summer answered. When Sonic and Summer got to Knothole, not everyone was pleased. Especially not Sally. They told everyone they're short and interesting story, and Tails still can't believe that Sonic has a sister, especially one with a two-tailed fox for a best friend. _A two-tailed **girl** fox,_ Tails thinks.

"So, Summer, can you, um, do you really have magic powers?" Sally stuttered. "Sure! Of course I do! Wanna see?" Summer asked, excitedly. "Summer, don't blow a hole in my roof." Sonic muttered to her under his breath. he promptly proceeded to nudge her in the ribs. "OW! Hey, what in the world was that for? Sonic, you know I wouldn't do that! I'm not **that** forgetful about my powers." Summer said, surprised.

"Come on, let's go outside, and I'll show all of ya!" She said. "COOL! I have GOT to see this!" Tails yelled excitedly, and almost beat Sonic and Summer out the door. ALMOST. Summer dashed to a clear patch of ground between the huts and stood there, her arms crossed, her foot tapping the ground, impatiently. _Great, **another** Sonic! This is going to be a great Spring after all,_ Sally thought.

Sonic got there about the same time as Summer, and stood there, in a similar fashion. "Come on, you slow-mos, what's taking you so long so long!" He said.

Tails got there an exact second after Sonic did and was jumping up and down with excitement. He was going to see some REAL magic!

Nikki got there when Tails did, but because she had her mind set on other things, she ran right into him, which made him fall backwards onto Sonic, who just fell backwards onto the ground where Summer would have been, had she not moved.

Summer just stood still, laughing her head off, while everyone else arrived and started laughing, too. "YOU PEOPLE have Soooooooo many mental issues! I mean, I feel like my sides are gonna burst! Ha ha ha!" Summer shouted.

Sonic stumbled to his feet and tried to look as if nothing were wrong, but the damage had been done. He finally decided to just try to laugh it off. "Nikki, maybe you should get some brakes installed or something." Sonic said. Nikki just lay there, right on top of Tails, laughing. She was looking at all the smiling people, when she happened to catch Tails eye. He was laughing, too, but was more kind of staring at her with sparkly eyes.

Tails sat on the ground, dazed. He realized everyone was laughing, so he decided to laugh, too. He glanced around, and saw Nikki sitting on top of him. _Man, for a girl, she sure is beautiful,_ Tails thought while staring at her with glazed eyes, and a smiling face. He saw her looking around, then her gaze fell on him, so instead off looking away and blushing, he just kept staring at her and giggled.

Sally finally composed her self and stopped laughing at the funny scene before her eyes. "Everyone, please calm down, so we can see what Summer has to show us!" She yelled, quieting everyone, but Sonic. "SONIC!" She said. "Whaaaaaaaat?" He said annoyed. _Oh, uh, no one else is laughing anymore, so uh, oops, _he thought. 

Sonic stepped back, into the shadow of a tree and hid behind it, embarrassed. "IF we may go on, Summer?" Sally said quietly. "Okay! Everyone, step back..." Summer never finished her sentence, for a large ball of lightning was forming in her hands. She tossed it back and forth, casually letting it get bigger and bigger. By now, it was about the size of a SWATbot. She tossed the ball one more time, then jumped, up, high into the air and through it down, right where she had been standing.

The lightning disappeared into the ground with a loud rumble and spread out, into eight parts. The parts each went out to form to points of an octagon, with Summer in the middle, still in the air. Suddenly, streams of lightning came from those corners and flew into the air.

They joined again, and flew back into Summer's outstretched hands. You could see the lightning crackle down her body, until it go to her feet. Two streams of lightning shot out of her shoes, hit the ground, and carried her down safely.

She landed, the lightning disappeared, and everyone's mouth was either hanging wide open or constantly saying 'Wow'. She stood still, panting, exhausted from using SO much energy. Sonic regained conscious thought first and ran up to help her stand. She almost collapsed into her big brother's arms.

Everyone else came to and walked or jogged up to congratulate her. Sally walked towards her. "That's so, powerful, extraordinary, kinda weird, and cool. We could really use that much extra help against Robotnik." She said. "It's-al-already-being-u-used-against-Ro-Ro-Robobutt." Summer managed to say between deep breaths. 

"What do you mean?" Sally asked "Um, I think I should answer that one, before Summer faints." Nikki said as she walked up. "Okay, we, me and Summer, belong to a group of Freedom Fighters that live UNDER Robotropolis, so, in a way, Summer's power is already being used against Butt-nik." She said.

"Wow! We have to make contact with them! Wow! Who's your leader? Oh this is so cool!" Sally stuttered. "Well, we'll get to that later, but I still think it would be better if you two moved to Knothole." She said to Nikki and Summer. 

Summer promptly passed out.

"Well, I guess I was kinda late. She fainted anyway" Nikki said, helping to hold Summer up. " Sonic, do ya know why she fainted?" Sally asked. "Well, Sal, I would tell ya know, but I'm kinda busy. So, could you please get out of our way before something really bad happens to my little sister." He said and pushed by her. Sonic held Summer to his chest like a baby and dashed toward the medical hut.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

An hour since Summer was rushed to the infirmary...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sonic, your sister was just completely and utterly exhausted." The doctor told them after an hour long examination. "Sonic, I'm worried about Summer, too, but could you please tell me why she fainted." Sally asked. "Alright, fine, I guess that just the thought of moving surprised her so much, she fainted. It was probably just a too tough a decision."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well, what do ya think? pretty cool huh? Well review, I'll be happy. Anyway... JUICE&JAM TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!

~Summer C. Hedgehog


End file.
